You Save Me
by Tempest2004
Summary: After a fight with Bulma, song prompts Vegeta to show his love for his wife. First DBZ fic. Songfic. Please R&R!


If this is out of context with the shows, I apologize. It has been a very, _very_ long time since I've watched it. I couldn't for the life of me think with what show this song would fit, but then I was at work and thought about Dragon Ball Z and this song, Vegeta and Bulma immediately popped to mind. I wrote this before Valentines and I had another story for another show almost finished when my laptop blipped out on me, so here is my Valentines fic, enjoy! Happy Valentines Day!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and the song 'You Save Me' belongs to Kenny Cheseny and his label.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta sighed after another one of his and Bulma's fights. The fight had ended when Trunks had woken up crying and Vegeta stormed out of the house. But he had gotten no farther than the front porch. He leaned the railing of the sturdy porch and sighed again. Finding the silence to be too much, he walked over and turned on the radio that had been left on the porch from the last party that Bulma had hosted for all their friends. Smiling lightly, Vegeta recalled how much Gohan had grown from that scared kid he had first met on Namak to the young man who reminded the Sayian Prince of his rival and, though he would never admit it aloud, his best friend, Kakarot.

"And here is the newest single from Kenny Chesney, You Save Me." the DJ announced and Vegeta glanced at the radio absently.

_Every now and then_

_I get a little lost_

_The strings all get tangled_

_Our wires all get crossed._

_And every now and then_

_I'm right upon the edge_

_Danglin' my toes_

_Out over the ledge_

_I just thank God you're here._

A little lost. That was the understatment of the century. Vegeta walked out onto the lawn and stared up at the stars, half-looking for his home planet, now in pieces. He always did this when he fought with Bulma. It was a comfort thing. True his father hadn't been around much. Actually, he traded Vegeta for the safety of Planet Vegeta and look how that had turned out.

_'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun_

_'Cause when I'm a firecracker commin' undone_

_And when I'm a fugitive ready to run_

_All wild eyed and crazy_

_No matter where my wreckless soul takes me_

_Baby, you save me._

Vegeta smiled at this. Wild eyed and crazy described him most of the time. Chuckling quietly to himself, he walked back onto the porch and looked in at the kitchen. His smile vanished. Bulma was crying, probably over him.

_It's hard lovin' a man that's got a gypsy soul_

_I don't know how you do it_

_I'm not sure how you know_

_The perfect thing to say_

_To save me from myself_

_You're the angel that believes in me_

_Like nobody else_

_And I thank God you do._

Swearing softly, Vegeta turned the radio up and walked into the kitchen, took Bulma gently by the wrist and pulled her out onto the porch and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head on his shoulder, letting her tears fall onto his shoulder. Vegeta pulled her closer and danced with her. Well, it was more like twirling back and forth across the porch, but it was enough.

_'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun_

_When I'm a firecracker commin' undone_

_And when I'm a fugitive ready to run_

_All wild eyed and crazy_

_No matter where my wreckless soul takes me_

_Baby, you save me._

Bulma wanted to look up at him, but didn't. It was rare for him to display his love and affection for her openly, much less to her, so she wouldn't break this moment for anything. Vegeta wasn't used to feeling like this. This was for fools like Goku or Krillin or Gohan, not him, not Vegeta, Prince of the Sayians. But here, now, he was Vegeta, husband of Bulma Briefs, father of Trunks and had acted like a royal jackass.

_--- Instrumental ---_

_Well, I know I don't tell you nearly enough_

_That I couldn't live one day without your love._

_When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves_

_Up on a highwire that's ready to break_

_When I've had just about all I can take_

_Baby you, baby you save me._

Vegeta was well aware he didn't say 'I love you' enough, but he was going to try more. Even if it was only at home, in their bedroom while they were making love, he would try to say it more. Because that's what she deserved.

_When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun_

_When I'm a firecracker commin undone_

_And when I'm a fugitive ready to run_

_All wild eyed and crazy_

_No matter where my wreckless soul takes me_

_Baby, you save me..._

"Bulma." Vegeta whispered as the song ended, but she didn't want to move, to break this spell. "Okay, then. I admit, I acted like an ass. No, not acted, was an ass. I'm just glad I don't have the ears. I might look rather strange." he said, coaxing laughter through the tears. Bulma finally looked up at him, noticing the smile on his face.

"I shouldn't have yelled." Bulma whispered in return. Vegeta laughed quietly.

"No, you should have and I'm glad you did. I think I needed that. As much as you need this." he said and kissed her gently. Bulma's eyes widened, he had never kissed her like that before, but her eyes fluttered closed and she kissed him back. After breaking the kiss, Vegeta gently stroked her cheek.

"I love you, Bulma Briefs. I love you." Vegeta replied to her wide eyes. Bulma smiled.

"What took you so long?" Bulma said and kissed him again.

---------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!


End file.
